pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Quibbleladdin
Quibbleladdin is My Little Pony-Rockz and Universal Pictures' movie-spoof of "Aladdin". Cast: *Aladdin - Quibble Pants (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Prince Ali - Soarin (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Jasmine - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Genie - Cheese Sandwich (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Lucky (Pound Puppies) *Mucho Genie - Ultraman King (Ultraman Leo) *Dummy Genie - Young Ultraman Taro (Ultraman Story) *Announcer Genie - Yogi Bear *Waiter Genie - Tiger (An American Tail) *Rabbit Genie - Max (Max and Ruby) *Dragon Genie - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Genie’s Three Dancing Girls - Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid) *William F. Buckley Genie - Huckleberry Hound *Stewardess Genie - The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) *Sheep Genie - Angel (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Red Genie - King Kong (King Kong vs Godzilla) *Little Genie - Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Pinocchio’s Head Genie - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Magic Genie - Tigger (Pooh) *Wrong Genie - Hades (Hercules) *French Genie - Ultraseven *Game Show Host Genie - Shrek *Old Man Genie - Apple Strudel (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Little Boy Genie - Featherweight (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Fat Man Genie - Fancy Pants (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Sky Stinger (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Vapor Trail (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Leopard Genie - Doodles (Tweenies) *Goat Genie - Baa Baa Lou (Littlest Pet Shop) *Harem Genie - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Inspector Gadget *Super-Spy Genie - Alby Tross (Pip Ahoy!) *Teacher Genie - Professor Quigley (LeapFrog) *Table Lamp Genie - Chip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Bee Genie - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Submarine Genie - Ultraman *Band Genie - Hong Kong Phooey *Library Genie - Shaun the Sheep *Tongue Genie - Woodstock (Peanuts) *Gigantic Genie - Shark (Jaws) *Cheerleader Genies - Blondie, Sweetie, and Petite (Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets) *Jafar - Dr. Caballeron (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Old Jafar - Filthy Rich (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Snake Jafar - Hydra (Hercules) *Genie Jafar - Darkness (Legend) *Iago - Skully (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Abu - Mouse (My Friend Rabbit) *Camel Abu - Camel (Dumbo) *Horse Abu - Angus (Brave) *Duck Abu - Larry duck *Ostrich Abu - Daffy duck *Turtle Abu - Theo (PlayKids) *Car Abu - Scoop (Bob the Builder) *Elephant Abu - Babar *Toy Abu - Speed Buggy *Carpet - Clifford (Clifford the Big Red Dog) *Sultan - Rainbow Blaze (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rajah - Tank (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rajah as Cub - Franklin *Cave of Wonders - Itself *Razoul - Iron Will (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Razoul's Henchmen - Diamond Dogs (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Peddler - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Gazeem the Thief - All Hands (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Woman at the Window - Lily Valley (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Cheerilee (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Toola Roola, Minty, and Starsong (My Little Pony) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Granny Smith (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Necklace Man and Woman - Discord and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *The Fat Ugly Lady - Mane-iac (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Two Hungry Children - Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Prince Achmed - Wind Rider (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Snips and Snails (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Pot Seller - Fashion Plate (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Nut Seller - Dr. Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Necklace Seller - Zephyr Breeze (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Fish Seller - Hayseed Turnip Truck (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Fire Eater - Mungo (Heathcliff and the Cattilac Cats) *Boy wanting an apple - Gizmo (Gremlins) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Hula Dancers (Lilo and Stitch) *75 Golden Camels - Donkeys (Pinocchio) *53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Rio) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Godzilla (1954) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Bees (Winnie the Pooh) *60 Elephants - Elephants (Tarzan) *Llamas - Dogs (Lady and the Tramp) *Bears and Lions - Bear and Scary Lion (Teletubbies) *Brass Bands - Toonsville Characters *40 Fakirs - Arthur Characters *Cooks and Bakers - PB Bear and Friends Characters *Bird that "Warble on Key" - Owls (Pocahontas) *One of Flamingos - Bla Blah (Mika's Diary) *Hanuman as itself Scenes: #Quibbleladdin part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night #Quibbleladdin part 2 - Quibble Pants on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" #Quibbleladdin part 3 - Quibble Pants Fights with Prince Wind Rider/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" #Quibbleladdin part 4 - Princess Rainbow Dash's Dream #Quibbleladdin part 5 - Dr. Caballeron and Blaze's Conversation/Rainbow Dash Runs Away #Quibbleladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Dr. Caballeron's Evil Plan #Quibbleladdin part 7 - Quibble Pants Arrested #Quibbleladdin part 8 - Rainbow Dash Confronts Dr. Caballeron #Quibbleladdin part 9 - Quibble Pants Escapes with a Old Pony #Quibbleladdin part 10 - King Dark of Wonders #Quibbleladdin part 11 - A Narrow Escape #Quibbleladdin part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Cheese Sandwich (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") #Quibbleladdin part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful Cheese Sandwich (Part 2) #Quibbleladdin part 14 - Rainbow Blaze Upbraids Dr. Caballeron #Quibbleladdin part 15 - Quibble Pants' First Wish #Quibbleladdin part 16 - Dr. Caballeron Makes his Move/"Prince Soarin" #Quibbleladdin part 17 - Rainbow Blaze Rides on Clifford #Quibbleladdin part 18 - Quibble Pants Argues with Cheese/Quibble Goes to Rainbow Dash #Quibbleladdin part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World" #Quibbleladdin part 20 - Quibble Almost Spills the Beans/Quibble and Rainbow's Kiss #Quibbleladdin part 21 - Quibble Gets Ambushed/Cheese Saves Quibble's Life #Quibbleladdin part 22 - Dr. Caballeron Gets Exposed #Quibbleladdin part 23 - Quibble's Depression/Skully Steals the Lamp #Quibbleladdin part 24 - Blaze's Announcement/Cheese's New Master is Caballeron #Quibbleladdin part 25 - Dr. Caballeron's Dark Wishes #Quibbleladdin part 26 - "Prince Soarin (Reprise)" #Quibbleladdin part 27 - The End of the Earth #Quibbleladdin part 28 - Dr. Caballeron Over Agrabah #Quibbleladdin part 29 - Quibble Pants vs. Dr. Caballeron (Part 1) #Quibbleladdin part 30 - Quibble Pants vs. Dr. Caballeron (Part 2) #Quibbleladdin part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah #Quibbleladdin part 32 - End Credits Starring Quibble Pants.png|Quibble Pants as Aladdin Rainbow_Dash_getting_excited_S4E04.png|Rainbow Dash as Princess Jasmine Cheese Sandwich 2.png|Cheese Sandwich as the Genie Dr._Caballeron_ID_S4E04.png|Dr. Caballeron as Jafar Skully.jpeg|Skully as Iago my-friend-rabbit.jpg|Mouse as Abu cliff5.gif|Clifford the Big Red Dog as the Magic Carpet Rainbow Blaze ID S3E12.png|Rainbow Blaze as the Sultan Tank_smiling_slowly_S2E07.png|Tank as Rajah X-vi-kingdark.jpg|King Dark as the Cave of Wonders latest-113.png|Iron Will as Razoul latest-29.png|Diamond Dogs as Razoul's Henchman Baloo.jpg|Baloo as The Peddler All Hands.jpg|All Hands as Gazeem the thief Wind_Rider_hears_Soarin_S5E15.png|Wind Rider as Prince Achmed Silver_Shill_assuring_Applejack_S4E20.png|Silver Shill as Omar (Melon Seller) Flim Flam Brothers.png|Flim Flam Brothers as Farouk (Apple Seller) 1037674.png|Filthy Rich as Old Jafar Babar.jpg|Babar as Elephant Abu Hanuman in Chaiyo.jpg|Hanuman as itself Category:My Little Pony-Rockz Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Candidates for deletion